1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a light emitting device employing a combined structure of nanowires and a phosphor film to take advantage of properties thereof, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, light emitting devices are readily miniaturized and have excellent light emission efficiency, and thus used as a light source for various display devices and optical communication devices. They are monochromatic in that they emit light of only a predetermined wavelength. Therefore, in order to achieve white light emission, two or more light emitting diodes are combined in one package or spherical phosphors are used to convert a portion of light of one of blue and ultraviolet light emitting diodes to produce white light. Generally, the latter is advantageous for miniaturization of a product, and thus actively employed.
However, since the spherical phosphors have a relatively large surface area and thus a high reactivity, there has been a need for the spherical phosphors to have improved stability and light emission characteristics. In addition, when a matrix of the phosphor contains impurities, the impurities may cause the light emission to take place in an unintended wavelength region, leading to degradation of light emission characteristics of the phosphor.
Recently, there have been attempts to apply nanostructures such as nanowires or nanorods to improving light efficiency, in which however the characteristics of the phosphor are not considered.